Integers $x$ and $y$ with $x>y>0$ satisfy $x+y+xy=80$. What is $x$?
Solution: Applying Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick, we add 1 to both sides to get $xy + x + y + 1 = 81,$ so
\[(x + 1)(y + 1) = 81.\]The only possibility is then $x + 1 = 27$ and $y + 1 = 3,$ so $x = \boxed{26}.$